Someday
by MyxShipperxHeart
Summary: Ash wins the Hoenn League, and everyone is celebrating back at his hotel. But his thoughts are elsewhere because the party is missing a certain someone. May notices it and confronts him, and Ash eventually explains why he's been so distracted. Pokeshipping.


Ash did it.

He finally won the Hoenn league.

The win was surreal and unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. Brock, May, Max and Drew were standing in the crowd when it happened, cheering like a bunch of maniacs for him. The sound of it all was nearly deafening to the ears but it was a fate he had no choice but to accept upon earning the winner's title. There was a trophy that eventually fell into his possession sometime afterward, but it was all a blur after he was hoisted up onto his friends' shoulders. Ash barely even had time to catch his breath before a swarm of cameras closed in and started flashing in his direction.

The party that followed was just as chaotic as well. There were balloons and confetti of every color in every place in the back of the hotel he was staying at, and just about anyone that he ever shook hands with in the region. Pikachu was a celebrity in all of this too, people and their pokemon just as eager to say hello to the electric type as they were to him. Ash was watching from a distance with a faint grin at how much attention his loyal companion was getting for what he put forth onto the battlefield. And he deserved every bit of it, if not more.

And it was still carrying on. Now it was to where he was losing count of how many faces occupied the place. Everyone ahead of him was lost in some discussion with another, and pokemon were playing with the decorations or dancing to the rumble of music in the background. And Brock, of course, was seen going from girl to girl while Ash spotted May and Drew conversing mostly through smirks and hand gestures.

But he hung out toward the back, currently lost in his own thoughts to really accept the festive atmosphere. They all looked so happy and busy. He was too at first. It's part of what he was training for all along. But there was something weighing at the back of his conscience that kept him from staying apart of it like he knew he should have. This party was in _his_ honor, because _he_ won the cup, and he was happy he did. But there was just something else coming to mind that kept him from enjoying it anymore. And it was becoming more evidant as the initial shock started wearing off from everything that happened.

The sound of his name being called cut into his thoughts, however.

"Hey Ash!"

"Pika Pi!"

Pikachu and the breeder approached the victor with wide smiles across their faces. Brock was wearing a couple streamers loosely around his neck, holding a see-through cup of red punch before clapping him on the back.

"How's it feel, pal? To make it to the top?" he asked as Pikachu bounded up to his shoulder so he could face his master.

But Ash just opened his hands in amazement and said the first thing that came to mind. "Unbelievable. I never thought I'd make it this far."

"Well you did, Ash. You worked hard for it. We're all proud of you."

"Thanks, Brock. That means alot." he replied genuinely.

He nodded. "Sure thing, man. It's just a shame Misty isn't here, too."

The weird feeling from earlier was back.

Brock took a sip out of his cup and started to say something else, but Ash already stopped listening. He was only brought back to attention when his friend began to lead him toward the gathering of people, pausing once to lower the music.

Then before he knew it, Brock was suddenly in the center of the room, cup in hand while he raised his arm.

"Everyone, everyone.. I'd like to make a toast to the winner,"

The crowd stopped and turned around, then respectively held up their drinks. May and Drew ceased whatever conversation they seemed to be in and followed the rest. A light shade of red dusted the trainer's tan cheeks at the attention it brought him, but he remained still and let Brock do what he wanted to do.

"Ash, that was a spectacular accomplishment out there. I'm glad I could be here to see it happen. You deserve this win, bud. Congratulations on winning that cup today. To Ash! Ash and his pokemon!"

"To Ash and his pokemon!" everybody chanted in unison before taking a respective sip. Ash gave an appreciative nod, grateful for the kind words his friend had to say.

Everyone started to resume their activities shortly thereafter. This left Ash to himself, but that was just the opening he needed to excuse himself from the center of the room. It was a strange relief to have the attention deviated from him, especially when that was something he'd usually go out of his way for. But the way he was feeling right now would not allow him any such luxury.

He casted his gaze around the crowd in front of him as they all carried on. Just as he should be. But instead, he traipsed over to the punch bowl and lazily poured himself a small bit into one of the plastic cups. It was room temperature and slightly flat, but hardly noticed. And Ash was barely in the mood to mind it. He simply leaned against the wall and let his eyes soak up the scene instead of actually being apart of it.

Another sip.

All of their voices started to fade after a few minutes, becoming like a movie he was watching on mute. He ran a hand across his chin and realized it probably wouldn't be any different if he really _was_ in front of a tv. Ash was in full recognition of why as well, even when he would try to put it in the back of his mind.

Last sip.

He scanned the area for the trash bin and spotted it a few steps away from him, then crumpled up the object before tossing it over, and landing it on the first try.

"Nice shot," commented a voice.

Ash looked up, distracted that he was noticed. May walked toward him with flushed cheeks, her hair slightly disheveled while it poked out from underneath her bandana. It was obvious that she was one of many who had previously been dancing.

And looked to be in high spirits as well as she smiled. "Nice win, too. That was one heck of a battle."

He shrugged, grinning halfway. "Thanks, May."

"You should come dance with everyone and celebrate! It's your big night, and there's plenty of room out there."

Ash couldn't nip that one in the bud fast enough. "No thanks.. I'm not really much of a dancer."

May pursed her lips, clearly not happy with his answer. "Ya gotta do something. You're like a wallflower over here all by yourself."

"Nah, don't worry about it. I like it back here. It's.. it's... " he looked around and struggled with what to say next.

"It's quiet."

He then forced a smile that he would be a fool to think she believed. And his assumptions were correct by the way she squinted her eyes and slightly leant herself forward.

"Are you alright, Ash?"

He just rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I'm fine."

She wasn't buying it. "You sure... ? Cause you don't look like someone who just won the League. You look like you're waiting in line at the market or something."

"I'm just.. tired, I guess. I haven't even had a chance to change," he replied somewhat defensively as he used a hand to pan down his frame. Which in all honesty was the truth; he was still dressed in his navy blue pants and shirt that both took a severe beating from all the dirt and debris that went flying from the match.

"Well you can start by taking... _this_ off," May reached up and snatched his hat before thrusting it into his chest. One hand automatically went to his head while the other cradled his precious league hat like a newborn child.

"Better?" she asked through a smirk.

Ash grunted a fake laugh. It still bothered him whenever anyone touched his hat. He hardly went anywhere without it attatched to his head, despite the fact of it being different from his old one. It still wasn't enough to diffuse the small flash of irritation that he felt.

But he didn't want to throw off May again. "Yeah. Let me just put this away."

He excused himself from the brunette, and headed toward the area where everyone's purses and backpacks were. It was a mountain of leather that took up an entire chair until he finally spotted what he was looking for, and pulled the green object from the now overflowing pile.

He unzipped it without a thought to anything and shoved his hat inside, when something soft grazed the palm of his hand. Ash froze for a second, then dug around the contents until the feathery weight of it was fully within his grasp. He started to pull it from his backpack and let his shoulders fall when it finally came into view.

Misty's handkerchief.

Ash blinked, letting his eyes absorb the sight and held it out so that it splayed over his hands. The corners of it were tearing slightly and it was a shade or two darker than it was when he first recieved it. He ran his thumb along the side, the former owner of it starting to float through his memory. This time he allowed the image of her face into his mind and wished she was here so he wouldn't have to feel this way. Leave it to Misty to somehow take away the attention he should have been paying toward the people who were actually present. He most definitely knew that _she_ wasn't present, and it was that fact that stuck out to him more than anything.

"Hey," came the brunette's voice again.

The trainer nearly jumped out of his skin. "Jeez, May!"

May froze in her tracks, wide eyed. "Sorry! I just wondered what was taking you!"

Ash swallowed, trying to pull himself together.

"What are you doing?" her eyes dropped to the material in his hands.

"Nothing," Ash replied gruffly, stuffing it back into the confines of his backpack.

"I'm going outside for a minute, I'll be back."

Ash picked up his backpack and strode out of the hotel before May had a chance to interject. He knew it was rude, leaving her so abruptly like that. And the entire group of guests at his party. But there was too much on his mind for him to maintain another front for anyone.

The cool air was instantly welcomed once he was outside, relieving him of the cramped and stuffy atmosphere. The music from inside sounded like it was coming from a bubble the more he stepped away from it, the grass crunching beneath his shoes as he walked forward. But it wasn't long before he spotted a grassy hill located a short distance away and leant himself onto to it.

For a moment, he just let himself take in his new surroundings and as much of the peace it had to offer. Ash was well past the point of coming to terms of Misty's absence being the cause of his distress that night as well. At a time he should be celebrating with everyone else, no less. And it didn't hit him until earlier. Ash never stopped to think that she wouldn't be here for something like this. It was a big deal to him and he always visualized something she would be apart of. She and Brock were there for his first big league tournament, and his first big loss to it.

There was no way he could deny that he missed her. He missed her temper, their fights, her 'call it like I see them' attitude. But most of all... he missed her support and the way things were when they _weren't_ fighting. He wished things were different, and that she was here. Ash might've also privately wondered how things could have turned out between them if she never left. And he couldn't help the slight jabbing reminder that maybe he took her for granted all these years.

It caused a gnawing sensation from somewhere in his stomach. He ran a hand across it, and the feeling jumped to his chest. Now he felt ten times worse than before. All because she wasn't there. His victory today was something he'd always remember, but not seeing Misty's face up in that crowd is something he'd never forget. And it wasn't anything he cared to remember or think about, simply because there was nothing he could do about it now.

"Ash?"

He gave a start and turned, only to face May again.

"You've really gotta stop doing that."

"Sorry... I just wanted to make sure you were okay." the brunette looked genuinely apologetic as she sat down next to him, and he couldn't help but feel a small stab of guilt. He softened up and waved it off.

"Nah, don't be. Sorry I left like that. Just needed to get some air."

May let it pass with a nod, even though she didn't seem the slightest bit convinced.

"Yeah.." Ash cleared his throat to move past the topic. "Surprised you noticed I was gone. Thought you might have went back to Drew."

May's eyes flew open and she held up her hands while he looked at her with a teasing grin. "Well I was before, but.. m-me and Drew are just friends..."

Ash didn't buy that for a second. And he showed it by proceeding to make an 'O' shape with his thumb and forefinger, leaving the rest of his digits to stand out as a suspicious 'K'. May caught onto this and pursed her lips.

"Really!"

"Just friends, huh?"

"Just friends."

"If you say so." he shrugged.

May folded her arms. "Oh alright. _So I like him_. But.. but I can't tell if he likes me too."

He turned to her, partly surprised she admitted it so easily. "Really? What do you mean?"

"Well.. sometimes I think he might, and sometimes I don't. He makes it hard to figure out."

"I mean, I dunno.. I guess some guys just aren't as obvious about it, ya know?"

"No kidding..." May looked off to the side, and he was able to pick up on the frustration hiding in her voice. But he tried again with what he hoped would be useful information.

"He might be trying to throw you off. To keep you guessing and all."

She shook her head. "All I know is that it's stupid and confusing, and it's giving me emotional whiplash."

"I doubt that's what he means to do, May."

Ash ran a hand through his hair, unsure on where else to go with this. There was only so much he was able to grasp when it came to that kind of stuff. Whatever the case, she didn't end up pressing the subject by waving a hand.

But she turned to him after a few moments with a soft smile on her face, and spoke in a tone that was on the same level. "So who'd you get the handkerchief from?"

He mentally faltered. That question bulldozed him entirely, causing his stomach to twist. He wasn't expecting her to bring it up so bluntly. Or that she was quick enough to even catch it in his hands earlier. And it wasn't anything he wanted to talk about, but Ash did his best to try and play it off.

"What makes you think I got it from someone?"

May shrugged simply. "The way you were holding it, like it was glass and might've broken if you dropped it."

She paused.

"And it looks kinda feminine, so I assumed.." she trailed off, gesturing with her hand.

Ash lazily raised an eyebrow.

But she looked at him with the most dead-set expression on her face, almost challenging him. A few moments passed between them before he heaved in a sigh. She was more persistant than he thought.

"Misty," he finally replied. "It was a gift I got when we said goodbye."

"I knew it," May sat up in excitement and wrapped her arms around her legs. "Who's Misty?"

Ash glanced off. "She was a friend. Er... is a friend... I guess.. I don't know. Nevermind." he shook his head and waved his hands in a way to dismiss the subject. He then tried to carry the topic of discussion back to where it was.

"Anyway, like I was say-"

"Wait, a friend? Just a friend? Or was she a girlfriend?" May interrupted.

Ash sputtered, his face darkening heavily. "W-what?! No! Just.. drop it. I shouldn't have said anything."

But she wasn't having it. "C'mon, Ash. I told you about Drew. At least tell me about your girlfriend."

"She isn't my girlfriend."

May rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just tell me about her."

He cursed himself for how this came about. She probably wouldn't have asked if he didn't act like he was hiding a murder weapon and trying to skip town afterward. It was already rare enough that her name was even brought up in conversation. Even with Brock. Aside from the occasional thought he would have about her from time to time, or earlier for that matter, anything about Misty was usually kept to himself. It almost felt strange to mention her to someone who's never even met her. But he figured she wasn't about to let up anytime soon, and he caved in to her curiosity.

"I met her when I accidentally wrecked her bike." he started. "I didn't mean to, though. Pikachu and I were just in alot of trouble at the time. She ended up understanding... luckily. It was a long, long time ago, but she was with us for a while."

May noticed Ash's face briefly glaze over with a look of nostalgia as he recalled the event.

"Nagged me all the time at first about repaying that thing. Which I _did_ feel guilty for. I thought I'd end up replacing it sooner than I did, though. I mean.. I didn't think she'd be with us for as long as she was. Not that I minded her traveling with me and Brock or anything, cause I didn't. We really had some times together. I actually forgot I owed her one after a while. I eventually paid her back, though. But yeah, that... that was about it."

"You left out the part about being hopelessly in love with her."

"Misty- I mean, May!" Ash's face fell into his hands, grumbling at his slip up and the reason behind it. The sound of her giggling in the background was enough to evoke another noise of frustration from the male.

"Sorry Ash. But.. but, did you.. you know?" she questioned, her voice more sincere this time.

He sighed again.

She averted her gaze. "I'm sorry.. if you don't want to talk about it, we don't have to."

Ash gave it another minute before shaking his head.

"No.. no, it's okay. I guess I should probably talk about it. It'd be the first time in my life," he added with a light, humorless laugh. May went slightly wide eyed but let him continue.

He ran a hand through his hatless hair. "We've just been through alot, ya know? Misty was the Cerulean City gym leader. Before she started traveling with me, anyway. She was actually the very first person I met on my journey. And I thought it was so annoying how she kept following me at first," Ash cracked a grin.

"We argued more than we didn't, I think. Sometimes we argued just to argue. At least that's what Brock told me once," he dropped his head with a distant grin, but soon waved away the memory. Then May watched as his demeanor settled back down into the nervous, slightly broody way he started out with.

"Anyway, uh.." Ash glanced outward into the darkness for a moment, then cleared his throat.

"I.. I never really paid attention to her being a girl that much. Sometimes.. and I don't even think I've ever told Brock this.. but sometimes, when she'd talk to some guy or something... I don't know." Ash shook his head.

But May wasn't about to let him stop there, and pleaded for him to continue with wide eyes. "What?"

He started absentmindedly pulling at the grass. "Well... I don't know. I'd feel weird, ya know? Really weird. Angry, almost."

She knew exactly what he was talking about. "Like jealousy?"

Ash's first instinct was to still deny it like he so often did before. And he was about to, but let it pass with a defeated slump. He tugged at the grass slightly more aggressively and without a word, nodded. He remembered that feeling and despised it completely. And it always seemed to occur so easily. He didn't think Misty ever noticed. Ash himself hardly even noticed. It was one of those things that took a little growing up to do and realize what specifically it had to have been.

May sympathsized completely. She pulled her legs in closer to her chest and reflected on it, slowly starting to forget her problem in the first place. Now she wanted to know how things turned out with Ash and that girl.

"So... what happened?"

He sighed. "Nothing." he flattened out both of his hands and then spaced them apart. "Nothing at all. We said goodbye a long time ago and nothing was said. Not about... that, anyway." he twitched his lips to the corner of his mouth in thought.

"I guess I was too oblivious or something. Stubborn, even."

"You still kind of are a little stubborn," May pointed out with a small giggle. But one look from Ash instantly made her regret it, though he let it slide with a quiet laugh to which she joined in with. A comfortable silence then fell between them before he continued on thoughtfully.

"That's what Misty used to tell me.. that I was stubborn. Immature, too. But so was she. Maybe not as immature, but definitely stubborn. I remember a few times where she might've also been jealous. I know what that looks like now, because I used to be. And then Brock would talk my _ear_ off about it," Ash stressed the last part of his sentence by rolling his head back in exaggeration.

This caught May's attention. "He would? What would he say?"

"Oh.. well.." he scratched the back of his head. "You know how Brock is."

Ash suddenly straightened his back and hardened his face to help himself impersonate the breeder. "Ash, I can't help but wonder about you and Misty sometimes. I really think there's more to this than just friendship, here. When are you going to wake up and see this for what it is?"

His features went back to normal, a sheepish grin taking over. "And I told him on the day that Swinnub grows wings."

May snorted a laugh, recognizing that side of Ash more than anything else.

"He tried and tried. But I just shut him out every time. Then it got to where he wouldn't say anything at all, but just gave me these obvious looks when she wasn't looking. Like whatever she said or did was supposed to be a clear sign for me."

He shook his head. "It never seemed that way to me, though. I was... dense. Misty said I was dense sometimes and now I get it. She was right. I wouldn't have said it then, but she was right. Romance was the most important thing to her, too."

"Doesn't sound like it to me."

Ash turned to her with a quizzical expression. He was just about to implore what she meant, when the knowing look in her eye caught his attention and silenced him. But it had the strange effect of making his chest feel tight rather than euphoric.

He slumped, picking up the previous habit of pulling at the grass again. "That's another thing that bothers me.. meaning that much to her and not even knowing it. All the signs were in my face, and I still didn't do anything about it. I don't question her feelings now. Not as much, anyway."

Ash pulled on a few of the green blades before flinging them forward pathetically.

May's eyes filled with sorrow at the tone of dejection in his voice. "Sorry, Ash. I.. I didn't mean to make you feel bad! It's just that, well... maybe she was waiting for you to come around. Kind of like I am with Drew. Alot of girls feel that way about boys they like. At least I do... maybe Misty was, too."

Ash winced slightly, hung up on the word 'was'. As in past tense. But he didn't want to express another display of anguish and unintentionally guilt-trip her even further. He knew enough that she was only trying to help, and masked his features before carrying on.

"Yeah.. maybe. She had such a temper, too. Probably still does," he added with a smirk. "Hated it when I got us lost or something stupid like that. Yelled at me for almost everything I did. It sounds worse than it was, though. She did it cause.. cause she really wanted to help me, I think. At least most of the time."

May was speechless now. It was strange to hear Ash talk like this about a girl.

"That's when I wanted to win battles even more. To impress her, I think? That's when I liked winning the most, anyway." Ash continued. His mind started going backward and reliving the times Misty ever tried to literally knock the sense into him. She'd yell, rant, and rave till she was blue in the face. But it motivated him. Even during all the arguments they've ever had, she never gave up on supporting him. Never once believed he couldn't do anything he wanted to do. And it was one of those times that brought back a specific memory in particular, and not one he cared to remember at the moment.

"Rudy was right."

May furrowed her eyebrows together. "Rudy?"

Ash nodded without looking at her, then rubbed his face.

"Yeah, Rudy. He was a gym leader I battled back in the Orange Islands a long time ago. Had a thing for Misty." he dipped his head slightly as he explained the memory, his voice suddenly low and heavy with regret.

"He told me one day I'd understand how lucky I was. But that was after he tried getting her to stay with him on the island. He had it made there. I mean, he was set up pretty nicely. She could've had it all with that guy."

"It doesn't sound like she did though, right?"

"No.. she didn't stay. She started hollering battle tactics at me during the final challenge I had with him instead of it being the other way around, I guess."

"Well then... ?" May pried, the tone in her voice sounding as if that confirmed and finalized everything. But Ash was quick to pick up on the implication and even quicker to dismiss it.

"I honestly think she stayed out of loyalty. Considering how often we used to be at eachother's throats, otherwise that would have been it right there."

May grinned and shook her head. "Boy.. you really don't know girls, Ash. I don't doubt loyalty being apart of her decision, but I mean c'mon! Do you really think she wouldn't have stayed if she didn't feel something towards you at all?"

Ash dropped his head as he processed her words. "Now you sound like Brock..."

"Well Brock would be right!"

Ash resisted the urge to fall flat on his back.

"Think about it, Ash. She chose you over him. I personally find that pretty romantic." May had one hand raised to help make her point. But all Ash responded with was a very sheer, pointed look.

And one she didn't hesitate to address.

"Hear me out. Now.. granted, I don't know her, but.. from what you've told me, it sounds like she was devoted to you as more than just a friend. Because most girls wouldn't turn down a potential love interest if there wasn't someone else already on their mind."

Ash was two seconds away from rolling his eyes when she spoke again, and this time she held up both hands. "Say what you will and scoff if you must... but I know I wouldn't stay with someone if I really felt differently for someone else, either."

He didn't say anything. He wanted to argue, but he was quiet, and for the possibility that there might've been truth to her words. He never stopped to think that her decision would have to do with anything else besides obligation. It was hardly even an issue or concern for him at the time. And he couldn't admit it now because of how long ago it was. But Ash knew he wouldn't have chosen another girl over Misty if the roles were reversed. Even back then and definitely now, that much knew. And not because he would've felt like he had to.

He swallowed once. "I guess I never thought about the things I should've thought about, if that makes sense.."

Ash was then overcome with a wave of sadness. It squeezed his heart a little, and made it feel like a damp piece of cloth after someone twisted it to get the water out. He could recall a time or two that might have supplied evidance to support the theory, anyway. Not once had Ash ever guessed Misty would have anything but platonic feelings for him. But now he wasn't so sure. They acted similiarily toward eachother enough that made him suspect the possibility.

He suddenly felt very dry and became aware of just how cold it was beginning to get outside. But it was his current train of thought that chilled him to the bone, and how he could only describe everything they were talking about as a missed opportunity. And how he knew he was to blame for it. They used to be with eachother every day, and now he was forced to remember that they were in seperate regions.

"I let her slip through my fingers.." Ash mumbled more to himself than to May, glancing down at his hands and turning them over. That feeling was back in his chest again, and it made him wish the ground would open up and swallow him. Or at least the part that was making him feel this way. It struck him twice as hard as it did than losing a battle. Her face kept popping up in his mind, all of the 'what if's' coming along with it.

He then turned to May after realizing she hadn't said anything yet, and was stunned to find her looking somewhat angry at him.

"Ash Ketchum," she began to scold. "I'm surprised at you! You're talking as if you'll never speak to her again, like... like that was your only chance or something."

He just blinked, lost for any response.

"You could tell her anytime you wanted to. What do you think they invented videophones for?"

His face started to grow uncomfortably warm at the thought. Yeah.. that's just what he was going to do. Call her up out of the blue, confess his "feelings" to a screen, and then probably listen to her expel a ton of curse words at him or something. She'd think he was crazy. Who knows. It was Misty, she'd find something to say about it. That's if she didn't roll her eyes and hang up first. He could hear her now...

' _Are you out of your mind, Ash? What honestly possessed you to say any of the things you just said? You should lay down. Have someone take a look at you or something_.'

Of course, those might not be her exact words. That was just the kneejerk reaction he would expect her to have. There was always a chance she might have something different to say, despite how little of it he was willing to believe. One of the things he could say for certain about Misty was that she always left him guessing...

"Hellooo, earth to Ash? Are you listening?" May was waving her hand in front of his face. He suddenly came to and shook himself from his thoughts.

"Yeah.. yeah. Sorry. It's just that.. it was a long time ago. I doubt she still feels the same way. If she even ever did to begin with."

"Don't 'if' me, Ash," May folded her arms. "And you gotta start somewhere."

He shifted slightly.

"I.. well.."

She leaned her head forward expectantly. "Well what?"

"Well..." Ash's features suddenly transgressed from nervousness to one of accusation. "Hey.. wait a minute, we were talking about you here!"

May's eyes went wide before she averted her gaze in sheepishness. "Whoops... guess you're right."

Ash expressed a half grin.

"Well, in any case.. try not give up on Drew. He probably does like you, May. But it just comes out differently for him. Or.. maybe he doesn't know it yet."

"Like you with Misty." May replied with a sly smile at him from a side glance.

Ash eyed her but didn't disagree.

"Anyway," he started to rise up from the ground and stretch a little. "We should head back."

"Yeah.. you're right," May nodded and stood up herself, brushing off her pants. The moon was completely visible while the stars around it twinkled like diamonds in the sky. It had to be going on ten or eleven at night by now. But she definitely had alot to think about after their conversation, even if she almost had to beat it out of him.

"Thanks, Ash. For listening to me earlier."

"Nah," he waved a hand dismissively. "You listened, really. I did most of the talking."

"Still.. you helped. Thanks for that."

He gave a nod. "Anytime, May."

Then he paused.

"Think you'll ever tell Drew?"

"Maybe someday..." she glanced at him. "Think you'll tell Misty?"

Ash looked away, almost grinning. Her face passed through his mind for the third time that night and he was caught on the mental image. It stirred up a tornado of emotions that he wasn't even aware he could possess to that degree, and it was the conversation with May that shed even more light to the fact. This was the same girl who was a natural at pushing his buttons, and the same girl he didn't think he could imagine his life without. Reguardless of whatever region she was in.

Ash then tilted his head up to the sky with no doubt in his mind that Misty was under the same blanket of stars.

"Maybe someday."

* * *

A/N: For anyone who's wondering, this was inspired by the scene of Ash telling Max how he missed Misty. And then, I just HAD to make a story. I hope you guys all enjoyed the fic! Don't forget to review, and Happy Pokeshipping Day! :D


End file.
